Release! The Sennami Strikes
"'Bout time you released your shikai. Mine has been in shikai this entire battle. This zanpakuto of mine, Suigetsu, it's stubborn. It never wants to reseal." Ryan halfheartedly joked. He rested Suigetsu on his shoulder, "So tell me Seireitou, is this what you want?! I don't think so, you're scared aren't you?! Well go ahead and run away from all of us!!!" Seireitou stared down, smirking, as clones of himself began to appear all around Ryan. "Are you confused?" they all spoke. "This is my power Ryan." one spoke, as they all charged in. Ryan's reiatsu alone blew the clones away while he clashed blades with Seireitou, "You really think this is a game don't you. You always try to intimidate others with multiple numbers or ungodly reiatsu, but I'm here to tell you..." he stopped at the sound of metal grinding as their blades fought one another for equality, "...these childish pranks won't cut it today." he yelled throwing his opponent backwards. "My zanpakuto and I, even my hollow and I are partners. We won't be beaten by you." Seireitou used that chance as Ryan came closer to close the gap between them. His blade began to flicker with lightning, and gave off a noise that sounded like birds chriping. He thrust his blade forward, and yelled, "Rìyuètán!" as the attack blew into Ryan body. Ryan's body hit the ground with a thud, as Sei's lightning-charged blade was still stabbed in Ryan. Ryan soon lost his freedom to move or utilize reiastu while being kept down. "Now then, you are right where I want you." he declared, preparing a kido to finish Ryan off. "Think so?" Ryan snickered, grabbing Seireitou's blade even with the technique active and pulling it out, before standing. Wha...What are you gawking at?! What did you expect, that I was gonna role over and die from an attack like that?! Unlike you, I am a warrior." he accused. A green outline of reiatsu formed around him and Seireitou's eyes widened, "Bankai!" he roared as the entire area erupted in dark green flames the spiraled upward, illuminating the dark Hueco Mundo skies. "Mizukagami Suigetsu!" he declared as the sand cleared. Ryan's Bankai somewhat elongates his sword into a tachi (a type of Japanese long sword) with a transparent blade. It is more curved and slightly longer than the katana. It's cross guard is shaped in the kanji for "victory, "勝" and it has an ink black hilt. He also gains a purple shade to his hair for unknown reasons. In addition to his sword, Ryan's robe is replaced with a brown under cloak, and a black vest over that, the vest is cut at the shoulders, where sleeves, also black are attached by small string. He also wears leather black pants, much like that of Mizukagami Suigetsu himself. Seireitou sighed, "I knew this wouldn't be easy..." he said, sheathing his blade back into it's sealed state and drew his other blade. "Bankai. Jiǔjīnsèmáozìyóushǒunǎo Zàowùzhǔlǎotiān Zuìhòujiùēndāoyè!" he called out, as a bright light shone, blinding any person within miles. Seireitou's body is wrapped around in a dark purple/violet veil that is on his back. His arms are covered in a thick armor that seems to be pure energy that was compressed and his hair becomes a short blue but with a black tint. His bare chest is showing with a small dark jacket wrapped around him. His sword also becomes a Katana/Rapier mix blade with an unusual curved spike gaurd, with a long hilt and slightly shorter blade. Previous | Next